


feels an awful lot like suicide

by wymooose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wymooose/pseuds/wymooose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我是不会和你干这个的，”而这似乎对于当魔鬼将含沙射影的暗示扔得到处都是的同时漫不经心的等待你同意帮他摧毁这个世界来说，这个回答再适当不过了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels an awful lot like suicide

**Author's Note:**

Sam不清楚自己是否处于清醒，但这似乎不存在任何意义。最近几日，他的梦境一直如此真实，事物真切，寒冷炙热交替地一寸寸攀附侵蚀他的骨髓，像是肉体上的创伤，甚至当他回归现实时依旧如此。

他正站在一间廉价旅馆的门前，空气中混合着陈腐的汗水和松树的气息——清新剂的味道以及其他某种厚重，无法言喻的东西；盯着一个懒洋洋躺在床上的堕天使，心里不禁有点恨他不曾抬起头来，因为他知道Sam在那儿，而他假装对一切并不知晓，这实在太，过于——

“对此你有何高见或意图，还是我应该开始*二十问了？”

Sam吞咽唾液，感到脑门一阵发热，因为这就是他的所作所为而他竟然还厚颜无耻的表现出一切无聊透顶。“Lucifer。”

“Sam。”他终于抬起头来，闪过一丝狡诘的笑容仿佛他们之间存在着什么，这种愚蠢荒谬的－只是称名道姓－的破事。没这回事。他们之间什么也没有，这是世界末日，而Sam太过疲惫甚至无法与这个远古的想要在他身体里安营扎寨并摧毁地球的生物展开一场辩论。当他坐下思索起来时忽然觉得可笑至极。

他可以强迫自己醒过来，他知道自己或许可以做到，如果他下定决心的话。但这不会改变任何事情。不是Lucifer大概会摧毁一切事物以及每个他爱的人这个事实。也不是他大概会用Sam自己的双手实施他的计划这个事实，如果他掘地三尺为了寻找一个可以获得许可的需要的漏洞——因为如果有一件事Sam可以百分之百确定那就是这出在他人生中缓缓拉开序幕的患精神病的闹剧中，同意是他永远不会拱手相让的东西。

但他依旧会抛出问题，因为真的，他就是一个笨蛋。

“为什么那些恶魔放我走？为什么他们停止试图杀害我？”

Lucifer的脸上升起了那种古怪的平静，盯着Sam的目光中不带一丝感情，视线飘向Sam前臂一道已经愈合的伤口——由异常锋利的指甲造成的结果。他耸了耸肩，“我看出你亲爱的哥哥一如既往对他的印第安纳琼斯卡牌过度收费了。啊，手足情深。”

Sam犹豫了一下，在试图弄明白最近魔鬼是如何恶补了如此之多的流行文化以及或许是Dean不知怎的将他从惊声尖叫的恶魔残忍的谋杀下救出之间左右为难。

“别对我撒谎。”他想要狠狠的咬字，截断话头，恶语中伤，但他现在太过疲倦。因为只有空洞的文字是他仅有的一切而这远远不够，若影若现逼近旷世之战的道路只会留下残垣断壁，而他觉得自己的理智日益一片接一片地剥落。

Lucifer呈现了一种——Sam必须得承认——Nick脸上所带的困惑完美的令人拍手叫好。

“好－吧，”他吐字缓慢，但关于他伪装人类的部分，作为一个噢－如此－超自然的天使对他们来说还是太过矫饰而无法显得完美无缺，或许只是Sam有点过于擅长看穿这些表象了。或许在某个地方也令Lucifer感到心力交瘁。而Sam不知道这个让他作何感想。“我看出猎人的焦虑已经上升到放射性的水准了。这一整个’大魔鬼大战大天使同时上帝去度假了’的事影响到你了吗，Sammy? 想要我亲亲然后让一切都好起来吗？”

Sam呼气，盯着Lucifer充满暗示性高高挑起的眉毛，因为，真的，他发现自己该死的非常讨厌这个时刻，当这一切感觉像是他们游走在一个巨大深渊的边缘，此刻当Sam感觉他像是把他的心和意志力从房间的一头扔到另一头。这太过肉麻而他要假装他刚刚并没有这么想。

“好吧，大魔鬼，”他精疲力尽的说道，而他真心希望自己喝醉了，嗑嗨了，或是甚至产生了幻觉，因为他知道之后他无法在脑海里编造借口，不能对他说出的话做出辩护。“那就亲亲让一切好起来。”

因为他知道Lucifer 是如何做到这些的，在他所有的浮华虚荣，邪恶以及命中注定将要发生厄运的氛围之中，他如何让Sam倍感失落和焦躁，像所有那些可怕，糟糕的他们共处但不存在的时光，像是任何事都可以发生而且不会有后果，一片虚无。像是他们在深海之中，或是飘荡在云端之上；像是这一切都不是真实的。

Lucifer没有做出回应而Sam，突然的，Sam想要用力朝他脸上来上一拳。他知道，用一种可以叫做清晰的，想要揍他枪击他而让他流血的绝望占据了很长很长一段时间。

“那个啊，”大天使发言，漫不经心的翻阅着管他什么见鬼的他正在装模作样读的书，“这或许会对那些可怜的，花天酒地的兄弟会成员身上起作用，不知怎的，但在我短暂游历地球以缓解我无聊的情况下，这表明我读了不少书，而且如果有一件事是他们教会我的就是了解到当亲吻的主意不过是一个叫苦不迭，伪装地极其差劲的谈话。你厌恶你自己，你想要更憎恨你自己，所以’嘿，让我们来亲亲比Gabriel更成熟，火辣，邪恶的哥哥吧，那个想要杀光所有人，然后想要说服我自己败局已定’，我懂。我只不过是不会买你自怨自艾的帐的。无私奉献的观念早就是过去式了。”

情况是——Sam怒火中烧。愤怒是因为那个混蛋居然这么做，就这么坐在那儿，侵入他的梦境仿佛这是他的所有物，可以做到如此他妈的像个人类但与此同时又是Sam遇到过的最不像人类的事物，而且在这一团乱麻中，他其实是唯一一个并不是真正意义上撒谎的那个，况且还因为他几乎试图让一切对Sam来说容易些而他怎么敢这么做？愤怒是因为他所能做到的就只有愤怒了，不然的话这就会变成某些难以名状的东西了，请别让它变成其他东西。

“我很高兴你在享受说谎不伤害任何人的同时你所做的就只是他妈的毁了一切，”Sam一口气说道，意识到他的手握紧成拳，指甲抠进手掌里留下了月牙形的痕迹。

“我从未伤害过你。” Lucifer淡然的翻过一页。“而且我也永远不会。你知道唯一一个此刻真正处于危险之中的就是你的贞操和玷污你那如此叹为观止无法令人承受的光环。”

“我的——”

Sam想要说的那个单词不知怎的绊倒碰撞到一起，硬生生卡在齿后和舌头之下，最后发现自己目瞪口呆嘴巴微张，像个傻子般的杵在那儿。没有任何聪明的，有用的或是重要的事去说，甚至无法恰当的处理刚刚发生的一切。

他集中精力放松他的拳头，弯曲他的手指，假装这动作让一部分紧张的气氛离开他的身体，即使这实在在是一个再糟糕不过的谎言。他研究起Lucifer，他借来的容器随意的躺在双人床上，双腿伸展，袖子向上卷起，金色的脑袋歪向一边像个典型无聊的人类。但他的双眼，他们藏在阴影之下； Sam知道如果他抬起头来，与他的盯视相遇，他们会带着那超自然的强度噼啪直响，古老，浩瀚的，以及天使所具的，非人类。

最后，他只能发出一声长叹。“所以为什么是Gabriel？”他用一种不确定是否属于自己的声音问道，听起来空洞，精疲力尽。

Lucifer又翻过一页。他真的对于展现他对于这本书提不起丝毫兴趣很在行，基于他甚至都没在真的看它这个事实，Sam 想。

“抱歉？”

“我说，为什么是Gabriel？为什么是Gabriel更年长的邪恶兄弟？我以为所有天使都是兄弟姐妹，”Sam紧接着回应，有意忘记提到“更火辣”的部分。但这或许是事实，所有关于Lucifer的书籍和网络资源似乎都同意他在坠落凡间前是所有天使中最美丽的那个，此刻 Sam双眼所见就只是 Nick。但如果让他自己开始比较Gabriel和Lucifer容器的外观，他的头痛只会比现在正在迫近的那个更严重，而且整个局势正朝着Sam绝对不想要的方向发展。

对于Lucifer只是慵懒的耸了耸肩，仍旧目不转睛盯着他手中那本陈旧发黄的书页以示回应感到并不惊讶。但当大天使说道，“得了吧，Sam，别再忸怩作态了。你知道我的宝贝弟弟迷恋上你了。”

确实，真的， Sam从未如此想要像现在这般狠狠揍穿一面墙（或者是某人的脸）。

“我没有——”他说，停顿片刻，顷刻间有一种只是捏住他的鼻梁然后发出一声忍耐已久的叹息的诱惑紧紧攥住了他。但最后，他只是说“我不会和你干这个的，”而这似乎对于当魔鬼将含沙射影的暗示扔得到处都是的同时漫不经心的等待你同意帮他摧毁这个世界来说，这个回答再适当不过了。

“我没在试图做任何事，Sam，”Lucifer用一种平和，几乎傲慢的口吻说道而这让Sam的胃愤怒的绞紧。“我只是在陈述事实。”

“我不知道你还是个新闻频道。”

眉毛微微扬起。“我不知道新闻频道事实上被真相所困扰。”

就是这样。Sam这下确信他感到头痛正在逼近。他太妈的累了，而他真的坚持不下去了，甚至一个在梦中精疲力尽，令人沮丧的调侃也好过 Lucifer操蛋的洗脑神说，诡异的私人空间侵略行径，以及统治世界的冗长谈心。“你知道，”他说，“作为一个顽固不化，时不时地旁敲侧击，大踏步走在毁灭地球的道路上并总体上投身于憎恨所有人类和人性的光辉事业的人来说，你看起来似乎在联系我们的文化方面糟糕透顶。Castiel估计会嫉妒的发狂。”

Lucifer发出一声矫揉造作的叹息，如果对象是另一个人以及情况有所不同的话，Sam估计会把白眼翻得脱离地心引力。显而易见的是，大天使现在终于正式放弃骚扰这本书。这很好，因为它不知怎的让现在的情形不再那么令人恼火。“需要提醒你的是，Sam，Castiel与你哥哥头脑中认为的笨拙又迷茫的形象半点搭不上边。他是个古老，强大的天使。好吧，虽然不像其他天使那么古老强大，甚至比起我和我亲爱的Michael来说还是差了十万八千里，但总多过你们这些可怜脆弱的小小人类大脑永远无法希望去理解的。”

于是，Sam发出一声短促，毫无逻辑的笑声。“噢，而我还开始担心了呢，”尽管自己仍轻笑着。“你几乎有十分钟没有贬低我们这可怜渺小的人类。我还以为你或许是哪出问题了还是怎么的。”

听闻，Lucifer 抬起头来。而 Sam—— Sam无法把自己的视线挪开。那不是一双怪物的眼睛，但尽管如此那双眼睛里蕴藏着却是一片火海以及狂暴的闪电。这感觉——

“Sam。”

他恨这个。 怨恨当Lucifer这么做的时候，当Lucifer盯着他仿佛在 Sam的脑海里随意漫步，将神经末梢撕碎再将它们缝合如初，徒留下垂死火焰腥红的痕迹。怨恨Lucifer看着他好像他明白，怨恨Lucifer念他名字的方式好像是他的一件所有物，小心翼翼捧在手心，看上去祈福多过罪恶。

他头痛欲裂。这真的很疼。

“谢谢你，”在他可以将话收回去前脱口而出，因为他必须得让Lucifer停止再这么看着他了，因为如果他让寂静降临，将压力弥漫在他们之间，他或许会失去理智。因为他可以在空气中尝到它，这不是它应该呆的地方。“谢谢你从那些恶魔手中救了我。”

Lucifer 微笑，一个缓慢扩散的波纹出现让 Sam想要目不转睛得盯着，因为他无法分辨出这是否真实，因为这场景与他双眸中令人生畏的风暴并不匹配，因为，因为，因为。

“我以为我们关于是你亲爱的哥哥救了你一命一事上达成一致了。”

“我该知道的，”Sam发出一声刺耳尖锐的声音因为他知道，他早该知道。Dean 只是Dean，而那是全然不同的东西。他不能忍受这个事实， Lucifer不是那个他需要让自己去恰当恨他的生物。

Lucifer将头歪到一边。嗓音平静，小声呢喃，“你该知道的，不是吗？”

是的， Sam几乎就要说出口了，但他没有因为这完全是多余的，顷刻间他好奇如果Lucifer感受的到——曾感受过，有体验过，这都不重要了——对他们各自的哥哥有相同的想法。Michael，那个不顾一切只为他们之间的世纪之战能够降临因为这是他们父亲的意愿。Gabriel，他或许曾在几百万年前亲眼看着他长大。所有天堂里的兄弟姐妹，那些调转矛头直指他们最挚爱的兄长，看着他坠落燃烧，仅仅因为这是他们该做的正义之事。

像是一巴掌被人扇醒，像是有一只手在他体内抓挠，Sam意识到，你无法恨一个人的唯一机会就是当你理解他们的时候。

“Sam，”Lucifer又说道，话语听起来像是磨碎的丝绒以及沉重的承诺，让他回想起墙上干涸的血渍。“你——”

“别。别这么做。”因为Sam 知道他无力处理这种情况，不是当他觉得他们之间发生的一切已是过眼云烟，不是当他需要提醒自己世界尽头以及将罪恶之手放在Lucifer的肩上，永不放手。这不是非黑即白，不管Sam多么希望这是如此。他承担不起迷失在灰色地带。“只是——别这么做。”

几次呼吸后他发现已太晚了，Lucifer 离开了床，穿过房间——静悄悄，一如既往的寂静——弥漫在那块将Sam隔绝的空间，他靠近了，太近了。Sam呼出一口气，浑身僵硬。感觉格外的空虚和轻浮。别这么做，他想，但事实上——他们中间没有一个在做任何事。他意识到他们从未有过。所有的场景都跳跃闪烁着一个接一个往来穿梭，互相挤压推就直到某些东西被给予，遥远的凝视以及充斥在咄咄逼人，一触即发的紧张氛围中不少分量的理解。而这太过，太——

Sam吻了他。

片刻之后，当他坐定，将脸埋在手中时试图理解刚刚发生了什么，他会记得在喉咙内只有一种闪烁灼烧的感觉，顺着脊柱游荡，缠绕在肺上像是桎梏。他的头脑一片空白。但他所需要的就是让 Lucifer理解，想他所想，看他所看，别无他法。

他半期待着Lucifer会发出一声惊呼，或者一把将他推开——或许只是带着假笑以及胜利般回吻他，仿佛正骄傲地宣扬他赢得了战利品。但他什么都没做。Lucifer就站在那儿，安静而静止，当Sam将他的唇压在他的之上时古怪的僵硬，挫败地推挤，拉扯，双手紧紧拥紧Lucifer的肩膀，手指抠进衣料，抓挠着其下的皮肤。仍然毫无反应——Lucifer不回应，不移动，于是Sam退却了，而且他肯定他的头此刻正隐隐作痛，以及某种愤怒，卑鄙紧紧攀附在他的体内。

他盯着Lucifer，气喘吁吁，凝视着他接近面无表情的脸，紧抿的嘴唇和某种闪耀在眼中的奇异光彩，好像这事超出了他的理解，又或许是掩藏在他面具之下的某种他同样不能或不想去关心却沉溺其中。

Sam 知道这是个错误，错得离谱。他知道——上帝，他知道——他让自己陷进了一个黑暗的深渊而这一切无法回头。一头栽进泥潭。将手义无反顾伸进虎口。

Sam怒不可竭。

他倾身靠前，粗粝的呼吸陷在他和Lucifer的唇之间，他认为他的手或许在颤抖，他认为他或许汗流不止，一切都如此疼痛，炙热而他希望他知道自己在干什么。“回吻我啊，”嗓音沙哑，支离破碎。“我需要——我必须——”

_我必须让你理解。_

_我必须让你多了解我一些。_

_我必须让你理解为什么我必须恨你以及为什么我不能。 ___

然而这些话他永远都不会说出口。

遽然，带着一种痛苦的清晰认知，这是他第一次主动靠近，第一次他是那个在施压的。先前他一直都在后退，逃避。

他的唇找到了Lucifer的，以一种全新的强度向下按压，手指包裹在他容器的脖子上，将Lucifer拉得更近，仿佛这样就可以将他透过皮肤想所说的话抹得一干二净。舌头，牙齿和手齐声抗议。那一刻几乎有什么东西破碎了，因为Lucifer发出一声介于享受和克制的呻吟，而Sam完全不知道该如何应对，但这一切都被抛诸脑后因为Lucifer张开了他的嘴，让Sam的舌头滑进他的口腔，柔软，轻松。而这一切感觉是错的。这是不正确的，因为这之间有某种异常被动的东西——Lucifer正在回吻他，将他的唇移至Sam的之下，几近顺从，小心翼翼，而不带一丝饥饿，情感或者其他任何东西。

Sam低声呻吟，挫败——他知道体内的某些东西瘪了下去，没能完成当他想要在结束这个吻之后鬼才记得的事——他抽身后退。但这时Lucifer的手伸进他的发隙，手指轻柔地抓着他汗湿的头发将他定在原地，古老深邃的蓝眼睛凝视着他好像这个世界正在他们之间分崩离析。Lucifer将他拉回原位，动作柔和但异常坚决，仿佛Sam是可以保护的东西，像一只被压制的蝴蝶。像是他无法想象放手。 Sam 静止不动，趋于冰冷，一部分的他意识到他在颤栗，不可言喻的东西在他胸口嘎嘎作响。

Lucifer将他们的唇挤压在一起，用力的程度远超Sam的想象，完全不同于先前那种古怪的谨慎和毫无感情的动作——湿漉漉以及毫无章法，他可以感觉到当他的舌头找到Sam时，Lucifer在他唇间发出了一声满足的叹息。

单单是这声音就足够击碎他内心的某些东西。Lucifer的身体在Sam的双手之下不住颤抖，呻吟从喉咙传出，撕碎它们的出路四散直达Sam的口腔，好像这太过浩瀚，太多了，像是他完全被摧毁。火焰将它们吞噬；Sam在燃烧，炙烤着Lucifer和他自己，感觉仿佛某些东西也许就要溢出他的身体，好像他的生命正从那些裂缝中溜走。Lucifer的胳膊环绕着他的身体，将他圈在原地仿佛他是某种珍贵的宝物，像是糟糕至极。仿佛Lucifer所想要的就只是将他留下。手指握紧Sam的衬衫，抓挠着他的背，将肩膀弄的伤痕累累，缠绕进头发。Lucifer的嘴唇离开了，接着，于是Sam试图咬紧牙关止住颤抖，当他感受到它们紧贴着他的喉咙时，但他无法克制。

坚定。潮湿，全然的亲吻沿着他每一寸的咽喉及锁骨移动。牙齿。颤栗和破碎的呻吟抵着肉体，消亡在这欲火之中，手指紧抓，挤压臀部。

Sam的心脏怦怦直跳，头晕目眩，千言万语和数以千计的情感在他的头骨之下碰撞对抗，敲打着他的胸腔。这个吻变得更决然，划过皮肤，唇贴着唇，急不可待，一团混乱——分离又结合，无处可逃。这是孤注一掷的，是毫无理智的，而且这是人类的，是人类的情感，这就是在Sam头脑中震颤回响的。

Lucifer仍将他拉的更近，仿佛试图将他自己挤进Sam体内，将他的灵魂压制在肉体之下，仿佛这是Sam唯一的归属之地。“Sam，”他喘息，听起来如此沙哑，破碎和惊愕，以至于Sam放手，抽离他的怀抱 ，跌跌撞撞地后退好像他被子弹击中。

旅馆埋没在黑暗之中，闻起来似乎有汗渍和鲜血的味道， Lucifer 凝视着他的眼中容纳着太多的东西而Sam不能再继续下去了。他就是不能。

他喘息着带着头痛惊醒，感觉针头缝进他的头皮，扎进拔出扎进拔出扎进拔出。衬衫湿透着紧贴的他的身体，粗粝的喘息带着几声干咳充溢了房间，好像他忘记了如何呼吸。他右手边的某处，Dean伴着扔在他头顶的枕头安然入梦，脸压进床单，在床垫里发出低沉轻柔的鼾声。

Sam放任他的头砰地一声向后倒去，试图对自己的觉醒视而不见，试图压制下羞耻，罪恶的感觉，以及——

上帝。噢，上帝啊。

他无法再次入睡。他不能让自己再次回到梦境中去。午夜的一杯清咖从未像现在这般看起来是个好主意过。

 

*二十问：twenty questions,需要就此事物或人物提出二十个问题,起源于美国，19世纪广泛流传，20世纪40年代正式成为每周广播竞赛项目

 

 

End


End file.
